Don't let them bring you down
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Jack & Nicole have been through so much. They were weak but now they're strong. "We are beautiful in every single way, words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down today." (PROJECT BEAUTIFUL)


**A/N Hola, Ladies and Gentleworms. So this is my entry for Project Beautiful. Now I believe that this is a great project. So many people have been bullied and it's time to stand up. I'll be honest this project is true to my hear because when I was younger I was bullied. I won't give details but I just remember going to my mom and bawling my eyes out. :(**

**Might be a while until i post again. Tomorrow some high school is going to talk to my school. Yippee. I don't want to grow up. :/ So On with the story. Read Below.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nicole**

* * *

_Bullying._

We all now what it is. We all know some of the effects. Cutting. Suicide. Low self esteem. Along those lines. But today we taking our day to devote stories to those reasons. So here goes...

Jack Brewer. When you hear his name you think cocky, good looking, fit, athletic, loyal, and popular. Well he always wasn't like that. Back before he came to Seaford he was bullied. Mostly in elementary school.

"Hey Jackie!" The boys teased. The 9 year old brunette looked down from his 13 year old peers. His brown hair falling over his brown eyes. Which is why the kids kept teasing him. Most of the guys kept saying he looked like a girl and kept calling him Jackie. It's not his fault if his hair keeps growing back and back. The girls giggled along but he had one friend. His imagery friend Nicole.

Jack looked down and tried to push past the guys. Being short he wasn't very successful. The guys kept shouting he should wear a skirt. And sorts of stuff like that. One of the taller boys yanked his hair. Now Jack didn't cry. But he got angry. Boy...did he get angry. Normally he held in in.

He looked at the clock to see it was almost 10 minutes til dismissal. And as usual the teachers were busy and not caring. Hey turn around.

"What Jackie's not gonna fight back." One of the bullies named John pushed him. Jack didn't do anything. He pushed him again. That's when it happened. He snapped.

"STOP IT!" Jack yelled. The eight year old voice yelled out from the classroom. The classmates looked in shock. Jack was always the quiet one, he never yelled out. John just laughed and went to punch him when Jack grabbed his arm and flipped him. Hard to the ground. Ring. The bell went. And he grabbed his stuff and ran home.

He opened the door and slammed it shut. His mother (Sasha Brewer) a tall brunette with Blue eyes and spotted her son look all dishelved and sad. His hair was pulled in all sorts of different direction. Tears were brimming his eyes and there were some bruises were on his wrists.

"Oh Jack." She whispered. She ran to her son. Jack let out a whimper and collapsed into his mothers arm. As he began to sob. She cradled his head and kissed the top. She didn't want her son to go through this. From what her husband told her this was good news.

"Jackson we're moving."

And for the first time in 2 years he smiled.

* * *

Nicole Rivera a petite brunette with brown eyes was slammed into the lockers by two other girls. One a tall blonde wearing a cheerleader outfit, another a average height red head wearing an outfit no appropriate for school. She bit her lip trying not to cry out. She was just 14 years old and the 15 year old girls wanted to get rid of her.

"God you are such a slut." One of them spoke. She was wearing a mask to cover her face but Nicole knew it was one of the populars. The other slapped her. Her large hand stunged Nicole's face. She didn't need a mirror to see her cheek swollen up. That girl had a ring.

"She's to be ugly to be a slut." Another commented. Nicole felt tears threatened to spill. Smack. Another slap. Swollen. Followed by cruel words. A kick to the stomach. Nicole let out a whimper. The girls giggled. They soon heard something and paused. That's all Nicole saw before she blacked out.

15 year old Jack was walking down the hall when he heard shouting, slapping, and a whimper. He ran to the scene where he saw two girls beating on another girl. It was clearly an unfair fight. Both girls were very tall and old. The girl on the floor was petite and tiny. Flashbacks came back to mind.

_"Jackie, Fight Back."_

_"Jackie, no one wants you."_

_"Jackie, go die." _

He shook his head he would not let that happen to a sweet girl. He growled when he noticed them pause. They heard him. He walked over fury blazing in his eyes. The girls widened their eyes when they saw Jack. He was known as a tough black belt always defending the weak.

Ever since he came to Seaford he began working out and toughen up. He grew like 8 inches over the summer. His hair was tame able now and he was known a Seaford's #1 hottie.

"What is wrong with you people?" He asked. The girls flinch when he used that dark tone. "Huh?"

"Are you really that insecure of yourselves that you would pick on a poor defenseless girl. Really can you be that idiotic?"

"Hey that bitch deserved it. She should just die and everything will be fine." The girl was going to kick Nicole again but Jack caught her foot before she did it. His eyes were dark. His voice was so pissed off they almost peed themselves.

"You kick her and I swear I will make sure you regret it." They left.

Jack bent down to the girl. He scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the nurse. was the sweetest woman. She used to be a nurse at Jacks old school and would always be there when Jack came back with bruises. So Jack trusted her to help. She went to say hello and saw the girl in his arms.

"Oh... Jack put her here." She spoke. Jack put Nicole down gently on the bed. The Nurse went to go get bandages and soothing ice. Jack looked down at the girl. She looked so hopeless. He caressed her face in a friendly manner when he saw something.

_A pink line. _

He picked up her wrist gently to see one pink line that was supposed to be covered by her numerous bracelets. She cut herself. Sure Jack thought of it but he never did. But that didn't mean he didn't try to end his life. He was sitting in the park when he noticed a ditch nearby. He just sat outside it. Looking down into the dark abyss. He wanted to jump. But he stopped. No he had people to live for.

If he did it, they would win.

I'm so sorry. He thought. He didn't know why he was apologizing. Maybe it was because he couldn't be there earlier. Maybe it was because she shouldnt have been hurt. Theres a list of Maybes but he needed to say it. The Nurse came back and started cleaning her cuts and putting ice on her cheeks. The cold ice began to heal her swollen cheek. Nurse HoneyBottom picked up the bandages and placed them on her stomach.

"Who did this?" Nurse. HoneyBottom asked. Jack told her everything. She told Jack she would tell the principal. She listened when she noticed the Latina beginning to stir. went to the bathroom to let Jack talk to her. Nicole held her pounding head.

"Ugh...What happened?" She asked before remembering. Nicole went on high alert as she thought she was still near the lockers. "Are those girls still here?" The girl began to shake in fear. Jack put a soothing hand on her back. Nicole looked around and noticed she was at the Nurse's office.

"No they're not, you're safe. Hi I'm Jack Brewer."

"Nicole Rivera. Thanks for saving me." She spoke. Jack nodded in his mind smiling. He had the same name as his imagery friend Nicole. Nicole bit her lip. Damn it why am I crying? She thought. Jack noticed this stage, he went through it too. She was blaming herself for this. Nicole let out whimpers before she started crying. She looked away from Jack. Tears streaming down her tanned cheeks. Jack cradled her to his chest just like his mother use to do gently speaking soothing words.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jack whispered.

"I don't know why I'm crying. They're right." She spoke honestly. Jack looked into her eyes.

"They're not right, those girls only picked on you because they hate themselves. They won't admit it so they use you, but it is never your fault."

"Really?" She asked. Nicole didnt know why but she felt as if she could trust him.

"Yea. Don't let them bring you down today."

* * *

"Nicole come on you're going to be late." Kim exclaimed. Kim Crawford was a friend Nicole and Jack made after a couple of months. Those girls who hurt Nicole got expelled and sent to some school far away from Nicole. After The incident Jack and Nicole grew close together. Soon they met the Wasabi Warriors a whole new family.

"I'm coming!" Nicole yelled. She came racing down the stairs and walked out her house with Kim. A couple of minutes later they arrived at school. They opened the doors when Kim spotted her boyfriend Jack. She went to him. Nicole smiled at her rock.

Jack could finally be happy. As could she and that's what matter. Kim didn't know about the bullying but they didn't want her to feel any different. She shook her head and began to walk to the auditorium. Jack saw her leave so he followed her.

"Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome..." Milton Started.

"Nicole Rivera & Jack Brewer." Jerry finished. The wasabi warriors walked down the stairs and stood in the front row. Nicole walked onto stage accompanied by Jack who was holding a keyboard. They set up their stuff and smiled at each other.

"You can do this Nikki." Jack whispered. Nicole smiled.

"Um...hello." Nicole tapped the microphone. "Jack and I have dedicated this song to anti bullying week. We are all human beings we should be treated equally. No one is better than others and its stupid to think so. People who bully are just hating themselves and just want to knock you down. As a wise person once said 'don't let them bring you down today'"

Jack began to play the keyboard. As the song began to escaped from Nicole's lips. She sang them with much emotion and passion. Some tears escaped her eyes.

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

Tears were coming from the audiences eyes too. In a point of their life Each one of them has been bullied. This song spelt out exactly how they felt. Nicole sang as if she was telling a story. Of a poor soul becoming victimized. The music was so delicately then turned rough showing a weak fragile person overcoming bullying and becoming stronger. Nicole and Jack remembered all the times they were bullied. They stood proud. It made them stronger. In harmony they sang.

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah_

_Don't you bring me down ooh... today_

* * *

**That was You are beautiful by Christina Aguilera so I hoped you all like it. I feel like I needed to extend Jack and Nicole's friendship. So I just want to tell you all who are bullied. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS! Don't let anyone tell you different. If you are being bullied stand up or tell a teacher. You are stronger than you believe. LOVE YOURSELF! **

**Til next time -A **


End file.
